


Песнь сирен

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Grunkle Ford, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Таинственные голоса в ночном море привлекают внимание братьев, и спокойный было вечер превращается в борьбу за выживание. Вот только слышат ли они оба в этих голосах одно и то же?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Siren Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612489) by [azhdarchidaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azhdarchidaen/pseuds/azhdarchidaen). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета - Gadreel.

Море начала окутывать вечерняя тишина, и покрывающееся звёздами небо было совершенно чистым, не считая пары тонких облаков. Ничто, кроме них, не нарушало идеальный вид.  
Хорошая будет ночь для изучения звёзд, подумалось Форду.  
Хотя Форд не отводил взгляда от неба, раздавшееся слева негромкое фырканье и вплывшее в его поле зрения облачко тёплого дыхания ясно сообщили, что Стэнли поднялся на палубу и сел рядом с ним.  
— О чём думаешь? — раздался голос Стэнли.  
— Что нужно пойти достать телескоп, — ответил Форд, повернувшись к брату. — Небо сегодня невероятно чистое, и мы достаточно далеко от берега, так что, если погасим наши источники света, вид будет изумительным. Если хочешь присоединиться...  
— ...ты сейчас на полном серьёзе предлагаешь мне любоваться с тобой на звёзды? — с дразнящей ухмылкой ответил Стэнли. — Ну ты и романтик, Зануда.  
Он закатил глаза.  
— Я совсем забыл, что ты при малейших намёках на сентиментальность превращаешься в пятиклассника. Но предложение остаётся в силе.  
— Не, просто шучу. Я с радостью. Мы... давно так не делали.  
Вероятно, его лицо в тот момент смягчилось так же, как лицо Стэнли — один из тех моментов, когда общие воспоминания, что они безуспешно пытались похоронить последние сорок лет, всё же давали о себе знать, в кои-то веки вызывая улыбку. Даже не спрашивая, он подозревал, что это было воспоминание о долгих летних вечерах, проводимых на пляже — Форд листает карманный справочник по звёздам, пытаясь определить созвездия над ними, а Стэнли выдумывает им собственные названия, потому что «это куда лучше всех этих сказок от надутых древнегреков» и «это вот ни разу не похоже на дельфина!»  
— Отсюда будет куда лучший вид, чем был у нас дома, — произнёс Форд, вернув этим их обоих к реальности.  
— Хочешь, я всё принесу?  
— Нет, я сам могу. Захвачу один из блокнотов. Сейчас вернусь.  
Стэнли пожал плечами.  
— Как знаешь. Я пока постерегу крепость.

Стэн услышал это примерно через минуту после того, как остался один на палубе — некие звуки, идущие из открытого океана, пронзительно ясно отозвались в его ушах. Похожие на песню, но не совсем — словно слышались слова, но на каком-то незнакомом языке, и их не сопровождал никакой инструмент, но голос явно был не один.  
Сначала от этой песни его пробрала дрожь, или, по крайней мере, по спине пробежали мурашки, которые нельзя было списать на арктический холод. Но затем, прислушавшись, он пришёл к выводу, что она скорее успокаивает, чем наоборот.  
— _[Привет, Стэнли!]_ — позвали голоса.  
В тот момент он уже понял, что голоса ему не кажутся.  
— _[Мы любим тебя, Стэнли!]_  
И в этот — что они ему по нраву.  
— Привет! Кто вы? — позвал он, желая узнать, что за чудесным, без сомнения, владелицам, принадлежали голоса.  
— _[Красотки, Стэнли!]_  
— _[Иди поздоровайся с нами, Стэнли!]_  
— Я... вроде только что это сделал, — на мгновение смутился он.  
— _[Скажи нам привет, Стэнли!]_  
— А где... где вы?  
— _[В океане, Стэнли!]_  
Ладно, вот это было чуток странно. Но, знаете, ничто ведь не мешает морским красоткам существовать на самом деле. На самом деле, чем больше он думал об этом, тем больше убеждался, что они точно существовали — и не раз встречались другим. Сколько в мире историй о русалках? И как только Форд, рассказывая обо всех этих штуках, что можно увидеть в океане, не вспомнил про морских красоток? Все разговоры сплошь о каких-то злобных кракенах и ужасных морских змеях. Тоже мне, эксперт по паранормальщине, научился бы верно расставлять приоритеты.  
— Это абсолютно разумное предложение! — крикнул он в ответ, хотя тихий голос где-то в голове твердил, что нет, совсем не разумное. Стэн проигнорировал его.  
Время навестить морских красоток.

— Прошу прощения, Стэнли, — начал Форд, открыв дверь каюты. — Никак не мог вспомнить, в каком из моих блокнотов есть...  
Он замер, поднял глаза, услышав громкий всплеск по правому борту.  
— ...Стэнли?  
Не дождавшись ответа, Форд, выронив всё, бросился к перилам. У него возникло очень, очень нехорошее предчувствие.  
— Стэнли! — закричал он, увидев барахтающегося в воде брата. Предчувствие его не обмануло. Стэнли что, свалился за борт? Как?  
Прежде чем Форд успел задуматься над этим — или, вернее, запаниковать — он ощутил странное, лёгкое головокружение, и в ушах прозвучало что-то похожее на голос...  
— _[Огррцдйом, Мцвйшкгп!]_  
— Прошу прощения? — приподняв бровь, он оглянулся в поисках говорившего. Ему потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы решить, что на это нет времени — нужно спасать Стэнли.  
— _[Яр мвдп, огррцдйошм, Мцвйшкгп!]_  
— Простите, я не понимаю, — пробормотал Форд, схватив спасательный круг и раздумывая, стоит ли кидать его. Он не успел заметить, вдруг Стэнли ранен или уже не может двигаться в ледяной воде. Это означало бы, что Форду придётся нырять за ним самому.  
— _[Пкй’ц икч явйц цк щдмцрй цк чм, Мцвйшкгп?]_  
— _[Вгрй’ц икч цдгрп, Мцвйшкгп?]_  
— Можете помолчать? — нервно крикнул он. Почему этот шум никак не пропадает? Сейчас ему меньше всего нужно, чтобы в такой важный момент его отвлекали какие-то голоса из моря, которые...  
— ...Сирены? — выдохнул он. Это определённо объясняло, как его брат очутился в воде, даже если их поведение сейчас выглядело немного странно.  
— _[Кл йк, лр’м кйцк чм.]_  
— _[Лчмл, икч’гр мррдйо цлдм очи’м лрвп. Яр авй чмр цлдм — Ирвл, пкй’ц икч явйц цк акзр мрр мкзр мдгрйм, Мцвйшкгп?]_  
— _[Ирвл, лри Мцвйшкгп вгр икч звпр кш Акыырг вйп Црщщчгдчз уравчмр икч вгр...]_  
Форд жадно прислушивался к беседе. Значит, их там несколько. И если они что-то обсуждали...  
— Стэнли! — вновь крикнул он. — Стэнли, ты слышишь меня?  
Не получив ответа, он упрямо стиснул зубы. Оставалось лишь одно. Если теория с сиренами верна, по своей воле Стэнли не вернётся. Но нужно было вернуть его на корабль, и побыстрее. Даже если эти сирены не топят своих жертв, главная угроза в арктических водах — это не возможность утонуть, а сам факт пребывания в ледяном океане. Если он не вытащит Стэнли как можно скорее...  
Форд вздрогнул, ужаснувшись своим мыслям. Придётся рискнуть.  
Он подхватил круг подмышку, глубоко вдохнул и нырнул со всем доступным при нырянии с одной свободной рукой изяществом.  
Вышло не очень-то изящно.  
От погружения в ледяную воду перехватило дыхание, и Форду с трудом удалось удержаться за круг. Он, конечно, знал, что вода будет холодной, но в реальности ощущение того, как океан вытягивает из него тепло, оказалось за гранью всех ожиданий.  
...и это ещё он пробыл в воде гораздо меньше, чем Стэнли. Эта мысль подстегнула его адреналином, отвлекла от лишних размышлений. Нужно добраться до Стэнли.  
Форд с силой оттолкнулся, чтобы набрать скорость, стеснённые кругом движения выглядели неловко. На какую-то секунду он подумал, не лучше ли будет оставить круг и просто поплыть к Стэнли, но его испугала мысль, что, если он доберётся до него слишком поздно, Стэнли повиснет на нём мёртвым грузом. И кто знает, сколько у него самого останется тогда сил.  
Вместо этого, ещё крепче сжав круг, он двинулся вперёд. Шум возобновился, и он не знал, считать ли это хорошим знаком.  
— _[Мрр, йкя яр’нр окц лдз]_  
— _[Дц явм пршдйдцрщи цлр ыргдкпда цвущр щдйр...]_  
С одной стороны, эти существа наверняка хотели смерти по меньшей мере одному из них... с другой, вероятно, это значило, что он на верном пути. И конечно, вскоре перед ним возникло четыре фигуры. Стэнли, чьи глаза, с облегчением заметил Форд, были открыты, а застывший взгляд был, вероятно, вызван гипнотическими чарами сирен, и три другие, которых он никогда раньше не видел.  
Они восседали на крохотном каменистом островке среди воды — Форд тут же ухватился за него, пытаясь хоть немного сберечь силы, не было нужды тратить их в борьбе с течением. Пёстрые хвосты сирен напоминали расцветкой шкуры обыкновенных тюленей ( _арктическая разновидность?_ ), и выше пояса их тела становились похожи на человеческие. Однако лица невозможно было спутать с человеческими: усеянные клыками рты, покрывшие их кожу, словно веснушки, пятна в тон хвостам и сверкающие алые глаза. Одна из них сжимала Стэнли в своих передних конечностях — наполовину руках, где-то на треть лапах и на оставшуюся, требующую более точного вычисления часть, плавниках. (Трудно быть точным в мелочах в такое время)  
— Я пришёл за ним, — гневно произнёс он, указав на Стэнли — насколько это возможно, когда на руке висит спасательный круг. Ну, произнёс — громко сказано. Скорее, выдавил, поскольку именно в этот момент волна накатила на островок, и он наглотался солёной воды. Но он надеялся, что некий драматический эффект всё же смог произвести.  
— _[Лр’м лргр, учц лр’м йкц лиыйкцдсрп!]_ — прошипела сирена, явно один из голосов, что звучали в его ушах. Вторая оглянулась на держащую Стэнли товарку и подобием жестов указала на них двоих.  
Сирена, не участвовавшая в разговоре, рванулась к Форду, шипя сквозь клыки. Пытаясь увернуться, он оттолкнулся от островка, но всё равно она, к его тревоге, откинула их обоих на добрые несколько футов назад в воду.  
— _[Икч вгр акйшчмдйо! Икч вгр акйшчмдйо!]_ — злобно шипела она.  
Посреди этой «речи» Форд смог собраться достаточно, чтобы ответить ей хорошим ударом в скользкое лицо. Она завизжала, протянула когти к его лицу, и Форд нырнул под воду, уворачиваясь.  
Было нелегко держаться за круг под водой, но каким-то образом он смог проплыть под сиреной, вынырнув у островка. Как раз вовремя — когда он, выдохнув, разлепил слезящиеся глаза, то понял, что пальцы настолько онемели, что он больше не может сжимать их как следует. Он вновь стиснул зубы, отказываясь позволять холоду одолеть себя — не сейчас, когда Стэнли всё ещё в опасности. Он рывком влез на камень, лишь слегка вздрогнув. Он слишком замёрз — и думал совсем о другом — чтобы обращать внимания на возможные травмы.  
— Отдайте... его... — простонал он, ненавидя вкравшуюся в голос дрожь.  
Другая сирена со свободными конечностями зашипела в ответ и взмахнула когтями, но он смог выбросить вперёд руку и остановить её. Он дёрнул сирену на себя, приложив об камень. Быстро очнувшись от удара, она что-то прошипела своим компаньонкам:  
— _[Цлриэгр йкц якгцл цлдм! Яр пкйэц шдолц ыгри, яр щчгр дц. Мкзрцлдйоэм ягкйо лргр, яр авй шдйп вйкцлрг зрвщ...]_  
Через пару секунд после её речи та сирена, что держала Стэнли, выпустила его, и все трое скрылись в море.  
_Нетипичное поведение для хищников... вероятно, они не привыкли к сопротивлению_ , — успел, несмотря на обстоятельства, подумать Форд. Он ждал — и боялся — что придётся драться со всеми тремя, но нет.  
_Поразительно._  
Но времени размышлять об этом не было — их положение было слишком серьёзным. Стэнли уже потерял сознание, как и боялся Форд, и, хотя ему не нравилось это признавать, ещё немного времени в арктических водах — и он последует за братом.  
Он как-то умудрился с онемевшими и трясущимися пальцами уместить круг между ними и медленно оттолкнуться от островка. От былой энергии не осталось и следа. Их яхта не так уж далеко... если он только сможет дотащить его до лестницы и поднять на борт... если он сможет...  
...если... если он только...

Стэнли медленно открыл глаза и так удивился увиденному, что проснулся окончательно. Последнее, что он помнил — он сидел на палубе, но теперь вдруг оказался в каюте, в свитере, которого на нём точно не было, и укрытый одеялами. Посмотрев направо, он обнаружил Форда, который схожим образом закутался в два стёганых одеяла и выглядел так, будто отчаянно пытался не заснуть на ходу. Стоило Стэну пошевелиться, он сразу же встрепенулся.  
— Стэнли! Ты в порядке!  
— А... что, я могу быть не в порядке? Что происходит?  
— Тебя заманили в море три сирены, насколько я могу сказать, — начал Форд. — Я смог вернуть тебя на яхту и переодеть в сухое, но, учитывая, что наша нормальная температура тела всё ещё восстанавливается, то да, я бы сказал, что ты можешь быть не в порядке.  
— Заманили в... Форд, ты хочешь сказать, я прыгнул в воду, в которой мы днём видели айсберги, и даже не помню об этом?  
— Тебя ввели в транс, так что ничего удивительного...  
— ...и ты нырнул за мной?  
— ...Возможно, это был не лучший выбор действий, признаю. Уверен, будь у меня чуть больше времени, я придумал бы что-нибудь получше, но со временем у меня — ну, у нас — в тот момент было...  
Высвободив руки из-под одеял, Стэн заключил брата в крепкие объятия. Форд удивлённо ойкнул, прежде чем ответить тем же.  
— И как же эти твари не загипнотизировали тебя? — поинтересовался Стэн, подавшись назад. — Придумал какую-то технику самозащиты от монстров, или что?  
На его лице отразилось замешательство, словно Форд только сейчас подумал об этом.  
— Ну, как я понимаю, сирены могут чувствовать мысли добычи и пытаются взывать к их желаниям, — сказал он. — Жертв притягивают не сами песни, а то, что они способны в них услышать.  
— И ты ничего не услышал?  
Форд задумался на секунду.  
— Ну, ничего, что я мог бы понять.  
— ... может, я не очень хорошо помню все эти мифы, но сирены же вроде просто... соблазняют?  
— То есть, конечно, я знаю это не из личного опыта, а из литературных источников... — он запнулся, явно поражённый этой мыслью.  
— ...Форд, ты хоть понимаешь, как много это объясняет о тебе в школьные годы?  
Он слегка неловко рассмеялся.  
— Не только в школьные, уверяю тебя.  
— Ну, как бы то ни было, я рад, что ты смог меня вытащить, — заявил Стэн, и Форд смущённо улыбнулся. — Серьёзно, жуткая переделка была бы. Извини, что испортил тебе вечер.  
Форд взмахнул рукой.  
— Впереди ещё много вечеров, я уверен. И поскольку нам обоим нужно согреться, я думаю, что лучше изменить наши планы на «свернуться с горячим шоколадом в обнимку» или что-то в этом духе.  
— Я только за.


End file.
